crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing
Crash Team Racing Theme Crash Team Racing was the first racing game to feature Crash Bandicoot, released on the Playstation in 1999 and the 4th installment to the series. Crash Team Racing became a 'Greatest Hits' title in 2000 in the US, a 'Playstation, The Best' title in 2000 in Japan and a 'Platinum' title in Europe and the overall PAL region late 2000. For the Japanese localisation, the game was renamed 'Crash Bandicoot Racing.' Crash Team Racing is now available in the Playstation Store for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Portable. Story Crash and his friends are preparing to enter a kart racing tournament. Unfortunately, an extraterrestrial named Nitrous Oxide sees this and travels to Earth to compete. He claims to be the fastest racer in the entire Galaxy, who travels the stars looking for creatures to test his skill. lso, Oxide challenges them to a race that he calls "Survival Of The Fastest" and explains the rules: Oxide races against the best racer on Earth. If Earth's driver wins, Oxide promises to leave Earth alone (Which he calls a miserable little rock). But if Oxide wins, he promises to turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot and make Earth's inhabitants his slaves forever. To race Oxide Earth's Racer needed to prove their worth by collecting all 16 Trophies (4 at a time) then race and beat Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo to earn the 4 Boss Keys. Finally, when Earth's Racer has accomplished this task, Oxide challenges the driver to the race for the planet. Earth's Racer is victorious, but although Oxide says that he would leave Earth alone, he declares that Earth's Racer can never claim they're the fastest unless they collect all the Relics, and race Oxide again. After collecting the 20 CTR Tokens and winning the 5 Gems; the player confronts Oxide again with all 18 Time Relics, and this time they race for the title. Earth's Racer is the winner and is declared the fastest. Oxide admits defeat like a sore loser and finally leaves Earth for good; heading home to Gasmoxia never to return. Racing Games 'CTR Adventure' *CTR Adventure is the single player portion of the game. First players must choose 1 of the 8 starting racers including: Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Coco Bandicoot, Dr. Ngin, Dingodile, Polar and Pura. Then players must race through all events and win to unlock the final event against Nitros Oxide. Players can earn a variety of awards to unlock new content for racing and show off their times to friends. The different awards are: Racing Trophies *Trophies are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a trophy race. Collect all 4 trophies in each area to open up the boss for that area. After gaining a trophy from 1 race, another one will open (with exception of starting with 2 open when you first enter an area). Boss Keys *Boss races are unlocked after obtaining all 4 trophies in 1 area. Boss Keys are obtained by beating the racing the Boss of each area. The player must beat the 4 Bosses (Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo) and collect their keys in order to race Nitrous Oxide. Relics *Relic races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Relics are obtained by scoring the lowest elapsed time in a solo relic race by smashing Time Crates. These Time Crates freeze the clock for the amount of seconds shown on the box (1, 2 or 3 seconds). If the player manages to break all the Time Crates, a "Perfect" bonus is awarded, which decreases the final time by 10 seconds. *There are 3 types of relics: Sapphire, Gold and Platinum. Sapphire is the easiest to obtain, through to Platinum which is the hardest, fastest and lowest time. *After earning all 18 relics, the player can then face Nitros Oxide (again) and unlock N. Tropy. For a list of times to beat for each relic, scroll down to the World Map and Race Tracks section. CTR Tokens *Token races are unlocked after beating the area boss. Tokens are obtained by finishing in 1st place in a token race, much like a trophy race. However this time the player must also collect the 3 letters 'C', 'T' and 'R' in addition. The letters are often hidden away or in hard to get to places or in places unfavourable for winning the race (or a combination of all three). There are a total of 20 Tokens to collect (4 Red, 4 Green, 4 Blue, 4 Yellow, 4 Purple). The Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Tokens are obtained by Token races; the Purple Tokens are awarded for beating the Crystal Bonus Rounds by collecting 20 Crystals within a certain time. ' NOTE:' For the Token races; If the player does not collect all 3 letters, but comes in 1st place or if the player collects all 3 leeters but '''does not come in 1st place, the token is not awarded. '''Gems *Gem Cups are unlocked after winning 4 CTR Tokens of the same colour. Their warp vortexes can be found in Gem Stone Valley. A Gem Cup, played in an arcade-style tournament of the 4 races the CTR Tokens were played on and race against Crash's friends except for the Purple Gem Cup the player races against the 4 bosses on their home tracks in the respective order., winning a Gem unlocks a character, corresponding to the Gem Color: * Red unlocks Ripper Roo, * Green unlocks Papu Papu, * Blue unlocks Komodo Joe, * Yellow unlocks Pinstripe Potoroo, * Purple unlocks Fake Crash. NOTE: Penta Penguin is only unlockable by via cheat. Also it is possible to have a save with 102% completion, with cheating. This is where the player has successfully completed Adventure Mode, with all relics at least Gold (101%) and Platinum (102%) with Hero and Villain and finished the game. 'Time Trial' Time Trials are a single player game where you race against the clock to get the best time. If you get a fast enough time you can race N.Tropy's ghosts. You will know you have unlocked the right to race him when he says "You think your fast eh, well lets see if you can beat my time on this track." Upon defeating all of his ghosts he will state you have unlocked him as a playable racer in arcade. After you beat N.Trophy you can race N. Oxide, and if you beat all of his ghosts you unlock the Naughty Dog scrapbook in the main menu. 'Arcade' Allows the player to quickly race on a selection of tracks against a selection of opponents. Players can race on a single track or select 'CUP' in which players race over 4 tracks for the highest total score (which is 36). The for available cups in this mode are: Wumpa Cup, that is composed by: Crash Cove, Tiger Temple, Blizzard Bluff and Coco Park. Crystal Cup, that is composed by: Roo's Tubes, Dingo Canyon, Dragon Mines and Sewer Speedway. Nitro Cup, that is composed by: Mystery Caves, Papu's Pyramid, Cortex Castle and Tiny Arena. And Crash Cup, that is composed by: Polar Pass, N.Gin Labs, Hot Air Skyway and Slide Coliseum. 2 players can compete in this mode against 4 computer controlled opponents and the difficulty can be set to Easy, Medium or Hard. 'Vs' Up to 4 players compete on a chosen track or across 4 tracks for points. There are no computer controlled racers on Vs. 'Battle' Up to 4 players compete in a 'battle arena' against each other, armed with the weapons found within the game. Players can compete in teams or have a 'free for all'. There are no computer controlled racers on Battle. Story Mode The colour mentioned in the track is the colour of his CTR token. The second parenthysis show objects required to unlock these track or zone. The tracks Slide Coliseum and Turbo Track are neutral because all characters have their own track, and both of these tracks have the same decoration. Turbo Track is the only unlockable track. N. Sanity Beach (Available from starting) *Crash Cove - Crash Bandicoot's Track (Red) (Available from starting) *Skull Rock - (Purple) (Ripper Roo's Key) *Roo's Tubes - Ripper Roo's Track (Green) (Available from starting) *Ripper Roo's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (Sewer Speedway's Trophy) *Mystery Caves - Dr. Nefarious Tropy's Track (Red) (1 Trophy) *Sewer Speedway - Fake Crash's Track (Blue) (3 Trophies) Gem Stone Valley (Ripper Roo's Key) *Slide Coliseum - Neutral Track (Doesn´t have) (10 Relics) *Turbo Track - Neutral Track (Doesn't have) (All Gems) *N. Oxide's Challenge - (Final Boss) (Pinstripe's Key/All Relics) *Red Gem Cup - (All Red CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Ripper Roo *Green Gem Cup - (All Green CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Papu Papu *Blue Gem Cup - (All Blue CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Komodo Joe *Yellow Gem Cup - (All Yellow CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Pinstripe *Purple Gem Cup - Boss Cup (All Purple CTR Tokens) - Unlocks Fake Crash The Lost Ruins (Unlock Gem Stone Valley) *Coco Park - Coco Bandicoot's Track (Green) (Unlock The Lost Ruins) *Tiger Temple - Pura's Track (Blue) (Ripper Roo´s Key) *Dingo Canyon - Dingodile's Track (Yellow) (Papu's Pyramid Trophy) *Papu's Pyramid - Papu Papu's Track (Red) (6 Trophies) *Papu Papu's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (Dingo Canyon's Trophy) *Rampage Ruins - (Purple) (2 Keys) Glacier Park (Papu Papu's Key) *Blizzard Bluff - Penta Penguin's Track (Red) (Unlock Glacier Park) *Dragon Mines - Komodo Joe's Track (Blue) (9 Trophies) *Tiny Arena - Tiny Tiger's Track (Yellow) (11 Trophies) *Rocky Road - (Purple) (Komodo Joe's Key) *Komodo Joe's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (Tiny Arena's Trophy) *Polar Pass - Polar's Track (Green) (Dragon Mines's Trophy) Citadel City (3 Keys) *N. Gin Labs - Dr. N. Gin's Track (Blue) (Unlock Citadel City) *Cortex Castle - Dr. Neo Cortex's Track (Green) (Komodo Joe´s Key) *Nitro Court - (Purple) (4 Keys) *Oxide Station - Nitros Oxide's Track (Yellow) (15 Trophies) *Pinstripe's Challenge - (Boss Challenge) (Oxide Station's Trophy) *Hot Air Skyway - Pinstripe Potoroo's Track (Yellow) (14 Trophies) Red Gem Cup is composed by: Crash Cove, Mystery Caves, Blizzard Bluff and Papu's Pyramid's. Green Gem Cup is composed by: Roo's Tubes, Coco Park, Polar Pass and Cortex Castle. Blue Gem Cup is composed by: Tiger Temple, Sewer Speedway, Dragon Mines and N. Gin Labs. Yellow Gem Cup is composed by: Dingo Canyon, Tiny Arena, Hot Air Skyway and Oxide Station. Purple Gem Cup is composed by: Roo's Tubes, Papu's Pyramid, Dragon Mines and Hot Air Skyway. The rivals of this cup are the four bosses of the game. Weapons Tracking Missiles: NORMAL: Fires a super accurate tracking missile locking onto the closest driver in front of you. If it hits, the enemy kart will tumble and crash. When you are being tracked by one, a cross-hair appears on the back of your kart as the missile hunts you down. You can avoid getting hit by waiting for it to get very close and then placing a TNT or nitro crate. (can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three). JUICED UP: The missile moves faster and is more accurate. Bowling Bombs NORMAL: Roll these bombs at karts in front of or behind of you to make them tumble and crash. They only roll straight ahead or straight back so aim carefully before release. You can explode the bomb before it hits something else by clicking 'O'. (Can be picked up as a singular or in groups of three). JUICED UP: The bomb has a bigger blast radius Power Shields: NORMAL: The green shield protects the player from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds one activated. The shield will dissapear after a few seconds. The player can fire the shield like a bomb at another player. JUICED UP: The shield is now blue and does not fade out, but lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb at another player. Explosive Crates: NORMAL: Place the crate onto the track and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head. After a three seconds countdown the crate will explode causing the player to tumble and crash. The player can hop enough times to get the crate off before the TNT explodes. JUICED UP: Instead of a TNT, the explosive crate is now a NITRO and will explode on impcat if another player drives into it. N. Brio's Beakers NORMAL (GREEN): Drop one out at the back of your kart (By clicking 'O'), or fire one into the distance (by pressing the forward button while clicking 'O'). the kart that hits it (including you) will spin out of conrol and crash. JUICED UP (RED): Now the beaker is a poison. After a player hits it and spins out of control, a black storm cloud will appear over their head and your currently held weapon will take a change. NOTE: If too many Explosive crates or beakers are present on the track, earlier ones will begin to explode. N. Tropy's ClocK NORMAL: Use the clock and the other racers will spin off. After, they'll be slower, would have problems of handling and they can´t use any weapons. JUICED UP: It makes longer the clock's effect. Turbo extra NORMAL: You can use a turbo for few seconds, is the faster turbo that you can get in the game, and you can go near of a rival and jump on the rival, lefting him flat. JUICED UP: Is longer and a little faster. Power star NORMAL: Is a very big power star that gets on target to the first place, and go streight to him, impacting to all player that is in his route. JUICED UP: It hasn´t any physical change, but use all players front of him as targets, impacting to all the racers, at least than one of them uses shield or Aku-Aku, or Uka-Uka Aku-Aku/Uka-Uka NORMAL: It makes faster to the racer that is using him, and is completely inmune to the object and you can crash to other racers during the elapsed time. You also can lose Uka-Uka by falling out of the map. If you fall off the map with Uka-Uka, you won´t lose wumpa fruit. Normally Uka-Uka puts you back on the circuit if you fall down. JUICED UP: Is very much faster and longer (its notable at hearing the Uka-Uka's music). Characters, Alignments, Karts and Colours *Crash Bandicoot: Good - All Rounder - Blue *Dr. Neo Cortex: Evil - All Rounder - Red *Tiny Tiger: Evil - Top Speed - Light Green *Coco Bandicoot: Good - Acceleration - Pink *Dr. N Gin: Evil - Acceleration - Purple *Dingodile: Evil - Top Speed - Lime *Polar: Good - Handling - Turquoise *Pura: Good - Handling - Violet *Ripper Roo: Evil - Handling - Orange *Papu Papu: Evil - Top Speed - Yellow *Komodo Joe: Evil - All Rounder - Brown *Pinstripe Potoroo: Evil - Acceleration - Black *Fake Crash: Evil (Neutral) - All Rounder - Grey *N. Tropy: Evil - Top Speed - Sky Blue *Penta Penguin: Good (Neutral) - All Rounder (PAL)/Handling (NTSC) - White *Nitros Oxide: None - All Rounder - Green *Koala Kong: Evil- Top Speed - Flare Red Quotes *'Crash:' Whoa *'Crash: '''Yippee *'Crash:' Yohoooo! *'Crash:' YaHaa *'Crash:' Aweeeeee! *'Crash:' Hehehe *'Coco:' Bandicoot power *'Coco:' Passing On *'Coco:' Ow *'Coco:' Hey! *'Coco:' Not good *'Coco: Coming through *'''Coco: Em, hmhmhmhmhm *'Neo Cortex:' Yes *'Neo Cortex:' The trophy's mine *'Neo Cortex:' Take that *'Neo Cortex:' Oh, my *'Neo Cortex:' D'oh *'Neo Cortex:' Ouch *'Neo Cortex:' Aaah! *'N. Gin:' Oww!! *'N. Gin:' Why, you! *'N. Gin:' Eh, hee, hee! Parkit? *'N. Gin:' Eh, heh! Too Bad. *'N. Gin: '''Heh heh heh! One for the road! *'N. Gin: This was MINE! *'''Tiny: Tiny squash puny karts! *'Tiny:' Tiny win! *'Tiny:' Here comes Tiny *'Tiny:' Noooo! *'Tiny:' Auch! *'Dingodile:' Move over, mate. *'Dingodile:' *growls *'Dingodile:' Nyahhh! *'Polar:' *bark *'Polar:' Grrr! *'Pura:' *Meow* *'Ripper Roo:' *insane laughter* *'Ripper Roo:' Blah! *'Papu Papu:' Too bad! *'Papu Papu:' Bunga! *'Papu Papu:' Ooohh! *'Papu Papu:' Got a booboo. *'Komodo Joe:' Ssssucker! *'Komodo Joe:' Sssucess! *'Komodo Joe: '''Ssstop that! *'Pinstripe:' Have some of this. *'Pinstripe:' Yes! *'Pinstripe:' Ohh yes! *'Pinstripe:' Watch your back! *'Pinstripe:' Yeah right! *'Pinstripe: Say goodnight *'''Pinstripe: Oooh! *'Pinstripe:' Over the top *'Pinstripe:' Ow! *'Fake Crash:' Waaahooo! *'Fake Crash:' Noo-oh! *'Fake Crash: '''heah e huh huh *'Penta Penguin:' *quark* *'Penta Penguin:' *speech* *'Penta Penguin:' *quark laughter* *'Penta Penguin: Penguin Yay 1** *'Penta Penguin: '''Penguin Yay 2** *'Dr Nefarious Tropy: Yes! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Blimey! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Nothing good. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Bad timing. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Watch more luck. *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Take this *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' Like clockwork! *'Dr Nefarious Tropy:' *grunts* *'Nitros Oxide:' You'll never best me! *'Nitros Oxide:' Try again! *'Nitros Oxide:' Here's a little surprise *'''Nitros Oxide: '''Your slower than your perputual planet. *(**) Unfinished version of NTSC. Gallery Icons CTR Uka Uka.PNG|Uka Uka nitroctr.PNG|Nitro Crate akuaku.PNG|Aku Aku bowlingbomb.PNG|Bowling Bomb beakergreen.PNG|Beaker beakerred.PNG|Another Beaker Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Naughty Dog Games